


The Lioness connects the dots

by CobaltCephalopod



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, queen calanthe has ideas and all of them are right because she's a bossass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCephalopod/pseuds/CobaltCephalopod
Summary: Queen Calanthe isn't blind.Or: Queen Calanthe's thoughts on what the hell the witcher and the bard are doing.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 368





	The Lioness connects the dots

Queen Calanthe has to deal with the ridiculous farce that is the betrothal ball while keeping her sharpened tongue from cutting any ties that might come in useful in the kingdom’s future. With all the inflated egos and puffed up plumage on display, it’s no wonder she’s delighted to find something far more interesting hiding in the corners of her feast. A distraction from the coming decision and her own feelings on the matters of the heart is exactly what she needs and she does so love to poke at the proverbial bear in the room. 

Which just so happens to be the witcher lurking in the corner with his one measly pint of ale, nursing it like a gallows man does his last meal. 

And yet, even that’s not quite the most intriguing thing about it. She eyes the pompous assery on display over the manticores, watching not the two dressed up pustules but the curious look from this Geralt of Rivia at the bard of her evening. A scant glance between them is all it takes and the witcher backs down, a development she’s rather disappointed in considering the potential for some more entertaining spectacle. 

But the lioness of Cintra isn’t about to let go of an amusing mouse to play with once she’s got her eyes on it. 

She’s heard the songs, the many far and wide that estoll Geralt of Rivia’s prowess and feats. The lyrics wax very poetic on the many fine qualities he possesses, more than she would expect even of someone’s barker. She’d thought one was more enraveled than the other, but after seeing what the slightest of shakes could do, she can tell the thread is tied on both ends. 

She’s also heard the rumors. The ones of their travels and the way the “Butcher’s” softened, how folks approach him now where they once recoiled. Because when there’s someone made of steel wool sanding down the rough edges and nicks chipped from suspicion, it’s easier to see the sharpened sword for the steel that keeps the dark at bay. 

Her amusement only grows once she has him talking. These ‘vengeful royal cuckolds’ are halfwits indeed if they can’t see what the bard bringing the very witcher of his songs to the feast really means. The witcher can say what he likes about the ‘idiot’ that keeps his gaze even from his seat at the high table, but the mere fact that one who’s renowned for his services isn’t taking payment is proof enough of what he must be getting in return instead. She could point out who’s the real idiot but she knows a little of denying something that’s right under your own nose, especially in matters of the heart. 

And maybe, just maybe, when the evening ends in unmitigated disaster with her plans in shambles at her feet just like the shattered tables and rubble that remains of her hall, her one solace is she can have what she’s denied herself for so long. Eist always was tenacious and she can’t hold out against him when she needs someone solid at her side for the storm she’s trying to weather. 

She knows that’s what the witcher thinks he’s doing too, denying himself when there’s a hand on his hearstrings that knows how to play them better than he does himself. Besides, her motto has always been “Fuck it”, the only shame is she couldn’t tell him that before he left. What exactly he would’ve taken that instruction to mean, she can leave up to the imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm also on [tumblr](https://squidpro-quo.tumblr.com/) if you have any prompts or thoughts


End file.
